General VS Rules and Assumptions
Important Wiki Rules * Please utilize proper grammar and spelling to the greatest degree possible. * Preferably use source mode editing, as this simplifies the work for other editors later on. You can change this to your default editing mode in the preferences settings. * Refrain from spamming, trolling, threatening, using hate-speech (ethnic, homophobic, against disabled or mentally ill, etcetera), and rude, vulgar, sexist or offensive language. * Only create profiles for characters that you are very familiar with/that you know much about, and present evidence or logical arguments why they should be rated as such. Do NOT insert unmotivated ratings into profiles simply because you happen to like or dislike the characters. This will likely lead to a block. * If you notice that another user has inserted blatantly false ratings, please inform the administrators about the incident, as well as the member responsible for the aforementioned incorrect edits. * Given that the Marvel and DC comicbook franchises have been shared by hundreds of different writers, we have specific power-scaling regulations for their characters. * Do not add any original or fan-made characters to the wiki. If you want to create any original/fan-made character profiles, do so on this Wiki. All characters in profiles must originate in notable popular original works. * If you want to a certain character profile to be created, but lack the experience and knowledge to do so, you can visit this forum thread, but be careful to read the rules and instructions. Do not expect that it will automatically be created, and do not spam user pages with requests. * You can leave comments below if you want to argue about a character's power or point out things that seem wrong, but try not to sound rude, obnoxious or unreasonable. * If you wish to add very long posts, create a forum thread about the topic, rather than spam the character pages. Also, try to keep forum threads on point, and not veer off-topic. * Please don't show severe irrational bias or fanboyism. For example, saying things such as Archie Sonic is Omnipotent or Naruto soloing Marvel. * Impersonating other members is not allowed. * Avoid talking badly about other Wikis and communities, as we do not want any conflicts or bad blood. * We are trying to keep this wiki PG-13 at most, so please think twice before inserting offensive text, descriptions, or images into the profiles, and feel free to help out to change such content. * Do not link to or promote anything illegal within the Wiki. Linking to scams of any sorts is also strongly forbidden. * You are not allowed to discuss or mention of any kind of method or tools that can be used in any way to circumvent security of the wiki, spam the wiki or otherwise exploit the wiki. If you discover any such means or tools tell an Admin in a PM, do NOT ever post it publicly. * Death threats of any form, even obscure ones, will absolutely not be tolerated. * Suicide: You are NOT allowed to ask how you can kill yourself, nor are you allowed to post suggestions or to encourage other people to do it. This will result in an immediate ban without any warning. * Do not post links to pornographic material. * Being sexually flirtatious will not be tolerated. Playing mature games, flirting, or using sexual connotations with minors is strictly prohibited. * Posting your personal information like SN numbers, addresses, etc. is not advised. Doing so for other members against their consent will result in a ban. * Derogatory comments on religious or political matters (both highly sensitive issues) will not be tolerated, as it almost always leads to massive hate-commenting and negativity. Doing so will result in a deletion of the post, and possibly a ban, depending on the severity. * Please avoid VS debating with deities featured in modern religions unless its a comics version of that deity. It is both controversial and impractical to bring up the actual deities featured in Holy Scriptures. * Admins and other staff members are NOT allowed to lend access to their accounts to other people. This only leads to confusion and suspicion. It doesn’t matter if the staff member says that he trusts the other person, the other person has not been appointed. * Moderators are NOT allowed to delete wiki pages, or posts with admin explanations about various issues. They are however, allowed to delete posts with trolling, inflammatory, irrelevant, or provocative content. 1) Cracks, warez, serialz, illegal files etc. You are not allowed to discuss these things or post links to these things! 2) Suicide; In the past, and occasionally stil, suicide is discussed - in relation to this you are NOT allowed to ask how you can kill yourself, nor are you allowed to post suggestions or to encourage (immediately and without warning this will cause a ban) people to do it. 3) Watch your language a bit please. Excessive profanity or excessive flaming will not be tolerated. Please also respect other people in particularly sensitive topics (ie. suicide related topics) and refrain from posting inflamatory/extremely insensitive remarks. 4) Posting death threats is strictly forbidden, if you do this a ban is likely, especially if you ignore warnings. This also includes veiled death threats. 5) Discrimination against certain racial groups, a certain sex, sexual orientation or otherwise is generally also NOT allowed. Debate is welcome, even heated debates, ie. about religion; but you have no right, or permission, to post inflamatory or clearly rediculous allegations against certain religons etc. Clarification: Discrimination/degrading marks against unpopular/morally questionable groups (such as nazism) is in many cases pointless or inflamatory and because of that constitutes spam rather than discrimination. Moviecodec.com does NOT defend these groups in any way! 6) Spamming the forums, obviously, is not allowed. 7) You are responsible for anything that you post, not the staff of vsbattles.wikia.com. If you disagree with this, DO NOT POST. 8) Keep to the point! If a topic is for discussing a specific problem or question, posting replies that are totally unrelated will get moderated (of course the moderators do realize that some topics do not have a specific purpose or point so the keep to the point rule is taken much more leniently here). 9) Posting or linking to pornographic material is strictly prohibited. 10) Posting personal information like SN numbers, addresses etc. generally is not advised. Excessively doing so (and in particular posting other peoples personal information) will not tolerated. 11) You are NOT allowed to discuss or mention of any kind of method or tools that can be used in any way to circumvent security on vsbattles.wikia.com, spam on vsbattles.wikia.com or otherwise exploit vsbattles.wikia.com. If you discover any such means or tools tell an Admin in a PM, do not ever post it publicly. Clearly talking about using such methods/tools on the forums is looked very harshly upon (potentially bans without warning). 12) Multiple bans: in some cases where a person has broken certain rules with one of his accounts and been banned for that, a moderator may ban other accounts of the individual (if he has certain knowledge that these other accounts are held by the SAME person). Generally this rule should only come into effect with serious breaches of the rules, also the bans on the additional accounts shouldn’t be as harsh as that on the rule-breaking account. 13) The same rules regarding contents of posts applies to the username used/registered. And in addition to this, it is not allowed to create very long/wide usernames for the purpose of breaking the design on the site. 14) Being sexually flirtatious is not tolerated on this site. And adults playing games, flirting, or 'joking' (sexual connotations) with minors is strictly prohibited. Not only will this result in accounts getting banned, but also, if it makes sense in the specific case, the offenders will be reported to the police. 15) Impersonating other members is not allowed and in extreme cases can be subject to admin/superuser forced account rename. In terms of impersonating guests etc. read the notice in the FAQ: it is still the view of this site that guests don’t have any particular right to their guest name, so this rule doesn’t apply to guests. 16) Admins are not allowed to lend access to their accounts to other people. This only leads to confusions and abuse. It doesn’t matter if the admin says he trusts the other person, the other person has NOT been appointed admin. These rules are those set by Bjarne himself and are the bare minimum of what must be followed. For any site suggestions, or to report private messages that break rules, please visit Feedback To report threads or posts that violate the site rules, please use the report link at the top of the message in question or PM a Versus moderator. Versus Debate Guidelines: Standard vs forum procedures Spite/One sided threads which are normally used to get a reaction out of people would be locked(Unless it is a joke thread) The debate goes until a consensus is reached, and once a character is said to be the winner, the thread will be locked. All other procedures are variations of the actual site rules. So no spamming ,trolling, or flaming a person or character to get a reaction out of some one. been created over time, please search and see if your battle has not already been made. If it has and it has, and has not been locked and you have a intelligent argument to present to the discussion, feel free to post in the thread. If a consensus to the thread was made, chose different versions of the characters at hand. Defeat When a character is either knocked out, killed, removed from the battlefield for a lengthy period of time, or maimed beyond fighting ability, it counts as a win for the other character. IMG Tags Please don’t use IMG codes on images that stretch the page. Also, please don’t multi-post just so you can spam more IMG coded images. That vastly increases the time it takes to scroll the page and vastly annoys almost everyone. What belongs in the Versus Section? VS Matches themselves should go into the VS section, and that’s about it. Those where does so and so rank threads, respect threads, and anything else pertaining to the VS section but isn’t a VS debate in and of itself goes into the VS general chat. Threads pertaining to the plot or character development of anime/manga (or ect.) should go into their respective sections. Art Style and the context of fights It is important that the context of events is taken in to consideration. As well as author’s drawing style. For example, collateral damage in one arc is not always with the one before it. But if the context of the story says they got stronger, then they did. As for art style, characters in one series can seem slower than one of another while not actually being slower. Calculations Simple things are understandable but please don’t post calculations that are too complex. The author would rarely attempt to take things like that into consideration. Powerscaling Is the act of scaling a character’s powers or abilities from a weaker incarnation of the said character or a weaker character all thoguether. Of course, unique abilities, even if belonging to a weaker character, do not apply. This is genrally used to give a good idea of a character’s power when he is generally featless, and is an idea you should get accustomed to in Vs debates. As this is a comparative analysis, you must determine how stronger character A is from character B, then you have to compare the gap between B and A to another gap in a different situation to compare the two properly. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - An example of solid powerscaling: The pre-skip Monster Trio couldn’t defeat a Pacifista with their combined attacks. But post-skip Luffy defeated a Pacifista with one haki-imbued punch. So we can logically deduce that post-skip Luffy’s haki-imbued punch is > pre-skip Luffy’s G2 punch + Sanji’s Diable Jambe + Zoro’s Santoryu. So whatever power feats that those three exhibited in part 1, can now be added together and used to determine how powerful post-skip Luffy’s Haki-imbued punch is. An Example of incorrect powerscaling: Pre-Skip Luffy was able to island bust right? So by powerscaling current Luffy(who is massively above his past self), he should be able to continent bust. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - But back to the main point... This can also be applied to general level. For example, Piccolo was easily able to destroy the moon in the Dragonball manga. He is massively inferior to the likes of base form Frieza, who has numerous indications of casual planet-busting. Therefore, one could powerscale him off statements and weaker characters to such level. Plot Induced Stupidity Plot Induced Stupidity, or PIS as some call it, is when a character either over performs or under performs solely due to plot restrictions. PIS can sometimes be mistaken as outliers such as Superman getting knocked out by a gas station when he’s taken attacks that have destroyed city blocks. However, that is not the case. An actual plot restriction would be when neither the majority of Captains nor Vizards used their Bankai against Aizen solely because Kubo didn’t want them to reveal it yet. This should be discounted in actual fights. Character Induced Stupidity Character Induced Stupidity is when a character does something that directly causes them to be less effective in a fight. An example of this would be Kenpachi refusing to finish off wounded opponents or Superman trying to talk his opponent down before actually attacking. Please note that a character having CIS removed does not mean that they will completely change tactics. This should be discounted in actual fights. Outliers Outliers refer to both ends of a character’s spectrum. This encompasses both high-end and low-end showings. Superman being floored by a gas station is a low-end showing and thus an outlier. Superman effortlessly taking a galaxy buster (This is a made up example) is a high-end showing and thus an outlier. Outliers should be discounted in actual fights and all characters should be expected to use consistent showings. However, the OP of a thread can specify if they want only high-ends or low-ends in their topic. However, if you don’t specify, the character is expected to be restricted to their consistent showings. In-Character Being in-character means that a character will perform the same way they do in the source material. Being out of character means that they will employ tactics they rarely or never use. For example, if Goku is in-character, he would never attempt to destroy the planet, however if he was out of character, he would attempt this even if it might kill himself in the process. A character is usually expected to perform the same way they do in the source material although it can be specified if a character should act out of character. Bloodlust Bloodlust refers to a character having intent to kill. Spider-Man would never attempt to kill his opponent despite the circumstances. However, in the Versus section it is assumed that he’ll be going all out instead of vastly holding back. This does not mean he’ll employ out of character tactics like shoving his webbing down a character’s throat to suffocate them. It is normally assumed a character is bloodlusted. Of course, this does not refer to being out of character. Fallacies It is important to remember logical fallacies when debating. One fallacy that is accepted across versus forums is the No-Limits Fallacy. This refers to characters who have shown a lack of feats such as Vegito or have an ability that isn’t exactly quantifiable like Madara. He wouldn’t assume that Vegito is a being on the level of the Living Tribunal because he has not shown limits. We also wouldn’t assume that Madara is omnipotent because of his Izanagi. For a list of other fallacies, please refer to this site. Spite/Bait Threads Please note that a spite thread and a one sided thread are completely different things. A spite thread is when someone makes a thread specifically meant to spite a certain member, fanbase, or character. A bait thread is made to draw someone into a thread so that they’ll make a fool out of themselves. An example would be creating a “Madra vs Thanos” thread simply because you want to see a certain member argue in favor of Madara. Assumed Incarnations If not specified, it will be assumed that the current version of a character is being discussed in a thread with their standard equipment, which will be addressed in the next section. This means that Post-Crisis Superman will be in a thread and not Pre-Crisis Superman. If the thread is one sided when using the current incarnations of characters, we should go with a general consensus of the debaters in the thread posting to come to a decision as to which versions of said characters are to be used in order to have a solid debate, and not a one sided thread. Moderator’s Note: Currently, the new DC characters suffer from an insane lack of feats. Until they are given an indefinite amount of time to demonstrate their abilities and weaknesses to the point where we can directly interpret a consistent portrayal, Post-Crisis characters will be the assumed incarnation in The Vs. Forum. Of course, we are not restricting anyone from using these said characters, it can be specified in the original post that reboot characters are to be used. Standard Equipment A character is assumed to have their standard equipment in a versus thread unless it is specified otherwise. For example, it’ll be assumed that Thanos has his shields but not the Infinity Gauntlet. Assumed Battlefield 1) It’ll be assumed that the combatants are fighting in a generic, abandoned city that exists in a neutral universe identical to our own except it allows characters to use the full extent of their abilities just in case they are weakened in what would be considered the normal universe. 2) They’ll start on a street in the city’s center with a distance of ten meters between them. 3) It’ll be assumed that the time of day is one that’ll prove neutral for both characters. No Bias Claims Don’t say that Batman can beat Thor because he’s a better character or anything like that. Canon/Non Canon Sources What is canon? As far as fiction is concerned, canon is a term that describes the genuineness of events that have taken place in fiction. The events that actually takes place in a fictional setting is referred to as canon. Now what events don't, you may ask yourself? Well there’s no absolute authority and it’s generally up to the reader to decide for himself how he wishes to interpret the material available. However, in a community which focuses on debating fiction there has to be certain truces. The general method of this principle is, if a work is written, directed or recognized by the owner of the setting, then it’s canon. Otherwise it isn’t until proven otherwise. In other words, the Lord of the Rings movies would be considered non-canon because while Peter Jackson bought the license to make the movies he does not legally own the franchise. So, technically you would not be allowed to use the movie version of the characters in a Lord of the Rings related thread. However, that does not mean that the movies inaccurately depicts the novels. In fact I would say that Peter Jackson did a great job adapting the novels to the big screen. And while you wouldn’t be faulted for using the movie versions you should keep in mind that you’re not dealing with what’s considered actual canon. If you want to use the movie-version you will have to specify it. Now what’s primary-, secondary- and tertiary canon? When we refer to canon we’re solely focusing on the primary canon. Secondary- and tertiary canon are works that have been recognized by the original owner but in one way or another contradict the original work. A good example would be Dragon Ball, the original manga is considered primary canon. The anime is considered secondary canon and the movies are considered tertiary canon. Now when using other canons that primary canon (by specifying it in the opening post) keep in mind that primary canon is a subset of secondary canon, and secondary canon in turn is a subset of tertiary canon. In other words, If you’re using a Dragonball movie character in a thread then not only the movie material is accepted in that debate, but also the anime- and manga material. Examine at the Venn diagram below. Unless it is stated otherwise, only the primary canon of a series will be used. Although, there are certain exceptions to this description. An example of this would be Doctor Who canon, as a lot of the audio books, comics, and etc. are in fact, canon. Outside Help No form whatsoever of outside help from separate characters is allowed in a fight where the separate charcters were not meant to be present by the OP. For example, you cannot say MoM wins a fight for Spawn because he would not let his progeny die. Unless the OP specifies, outside help is not allowed. Moderator’s Note: Now this brings about the issue of Summoning. Many characters in fiction rely on summoning strong creatures for power with specific summoning techniques that are used in-manga and in-character. Characters such as Naruto, who made contracts with beasts to summon them in the heat of battle, and oftenly do so in the manga, are allowed to summon. Final Fantasy characters, who has are of the Summoner class, are also allwed to summon because summons are their power, and that’s measured by the power of the creature summoned with the specific summoning technique. In short: Summoning techniques are allowed, especially for Summoner characters where summoning is their entire skill-set. Religion Please don’t bring up the deities featured in modern Religions unless its a comic version of that deity or etc. It’s far too controversial to bring up the actual deities featured in Holy Scripture and usually makes threads end up debating the existence of God or other deities, which is not the purpose of the Versus Section. * These rules have been agreed and worked upon by all the Versus Moderators. Category:Important Pages